C'EST LA MORT
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Años despues del tercer impacto el mundo vive en paz gracias al esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad sobre Nerv, los angeles y los evas, pero por un motivo misterioso los evas apagados despiertan y para combatirlos, sera necesario que Shinji y compañia afronten el pasado, para construir un verdadero futuro. Toda una conspiracion y un enemigo invisible esta tras los antiguos pilotos.


**I-****DESPERTAR**

-Línea segura-un militar escuchó decir por medio del audífono que tenía en su oído, a otro militar del otro lado del mundo, desde un centro de mando donde manejaban la misión en la que aquel hombre se encontraba inmerso.

El hombre llevaba puesto un atuendo idéntico al de otros quince hombres junto con los que se encontraba defendiendo en un espacioso elevador de carga. Sus ropas eran negras, de un material grueso, con protecciones en los codos y las rodillas, y un casco acompañado de una máscara anti gas en la cara para aventajarse a ciertas amenazas que era posible encontrar al llegar a su destino. Las botas negras bien lustradas denotaban la disciplina de aquel comando militar, y un rifle de asalto con mira telescópica integrada, una pistola semiautomática, un cuchillo metido en una funda a la altura del pecho y unas cuantas granadas constituían el armamento de aquellos soldados.

-_Capitán ¿Me escucha?-_oyó que lo llamaban desde el audífono el soldado recargado en una de las paredes del elevador.

-Fuerte y claro Coronel ¿Que se supone que hago aquí?-preguntó mientras caminaba hasta el centro del elevador.

-_Hace doce horas, nuestros sistemas detectaron en una base subterránea de desarrollo y aplicación de tecnologías de la antigua división de NERV, en las afueras de la ciudad de Atlanta, la activación de una de sus computadoras. Su misión es encontrar la causa de esta anomalía._

-Entendido-respondió el capitán del grupo mientras sentía como el elevador se detenía de golpe.

-_Capitán_-escucho nuevamente la voz a través del audífono-_tenga cuidado_.-lo oyó decir con un tono más familiar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el grupo avanzo en línea. Dividiéndose para apuntar unos a la izquierda y otros a la derecha del corredor. Frente a ellos había un gran vestíbulo que comenzaba a iluminarse.

-Las luces del puente son automáticas, avancen- indicó el capitán que había pasado gran parte de su traslado a ese país revisando todo tipo de información. Loa militares avanzaron a trote sin bajar la guardia hasta llegar al final del corredor. Una placa metálica en la parte superior de la puerta metálica en la cual podía leerse "Bodega 7-9".

-Llegamos al lugar-dijo el capitán palpando el audífono en su oído.

-Muy bien, el panel a su izquierda abrirá la puerta. Se necesita la tarjeta de identificación y teclear la contraseña, 011294.-El capitán deslizó la tarjeta al mismo tiempo que tecleaba la contraseña.

-011294-repitió los dígitos de la contraseña en voz alta para asegurarse de que fueran los correctos. La puerta se abrió de par en par de inmediato y el grupo comando quedo ante una escabrosa oscuridad.

Comenzaron a avanzar con cautela. Mirando a su alrededor sin distinguir nada. El capitán dio una señal y los soldados encendieron las linternas para tener una imagen del terreno. Parecía una simple bodega con un particular olor ferroso y amargo. Uno de los soldados ilumino una extraña máquina y levanto la luz de la linterna para dar con la cara de un coloso que logro asustar al soldado que disparó sin pensar el arma.

El capitán de inmediato se acercó al soldado.

-No cometas estupideces-le dijo sosteniendo la punta del arma. Todos los demás miraron a los diferentes colosos que los rodeaban.

Estaban repartidos en dos líneas por la habitación y con uno en medio al final de la bodega. La mitad de sus cuerpos estaba sumergida en algún extraño líquido que despedía el aroma que saturaba el lugar y lograba pasar ligeramente por los filtros de la máscara. Ellos se encontraban caminando por en medio de una plataforma que conectaba con cada gigante por medio de un pequeño puente que tocaba el pecho de cada uno de esas temidas bio-máquinas

-Las lecturas indican que no es toxico-señalo uno de los soldado refiriéndose al líquido pestilente en que se sumergían los colosos y el capitán asistió.

-Coronel, tengo contacto visual con los Evangelions, espero indicaciones- el capitán no escucho nada durante un par de segundos, y después la voz del coronel sonó ligeramente perturbada.

-_Realiza el conteo de los Evas_-indicó y el capitán no dijo nada, solo procedió a iluminar con su linterna uno por uno a los gigantescos Mechas recluidos ahí.

-Son quince en total-dijo y escuchó un suspiro de alivio de parte del coronel-tal vez fue una falsa alarma o algún fallo simple-sugirió el capitán.

-_Tal vez, pero mejor revisen bien el lugar, encuentren cualquier anomalía_.

-Si señor-dijo el líder mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a uno de los colosos inertes. Lo miro a detalle sintiendo un extraño frio recorrer su espalda. Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, el sabia de que eran capaces esas enormes maquinas semihumanas, pocos tenían el placer o tormento de saberlo, pero el de una de las personas que bien conocia los riesgos de la existencia de esos monstruos.

Se giró finalmente para marcharse cuando escucho algo. Un sonido metálico que no duro más de una fracción de segundo y no fue muy fuerte. Se giró para ver al Evangelion en la misma posición. Quizá fue su imaginación. Eso pensó el capitán mientras veía a los ojos a la bestia.

-Capitán-dijo casi en un grito uno de los soldado-encontramos algo-dijo mientras señalaba una computadora encendida. Se acercó para verla de cerca y con un movimiento de cabeza pido al soldado que se explicara.

-Presione una tecla por curiosidad y de inmediato la pantalla se encendió, parece que cuando sacaron a toda la gente de aquí, alguien olvido apagarla.

-Entro en modo de hibernación-dijo el capitán en un susurro. Miro la pantalla con detenimiento y logro apreciar un pequeño icono parpadeante el cual reconoció casi de manera automática. El pequeño icono era un sobre de carta.-Señor, ¿Es posible que la actividad detectada no sea más que un simple e-mail recibido por una de las computadoras?-escuchó algunas voces con tonos tranquilos y risas algo nerviosas lo que lo hiso intuir que todo estaba bien.

-_Si capitán, es algo posible-_dijo finalmente el coronel al otro lado de la línea. El capitán también soltó un suspiro aliviado. Algunos de los soldados se retiraron las máscaras de gas debido al calor del lugar.

-Diablos, esto apesta a cadáver-dijo uno de los soldados mientras dejaba su máscara sobre el escritorio en el que se encontraba la computadora de tres pantallas.

Otro de los militares se acercó a la computadora con la intensión de leer el correo.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el soldado sin mascara al ver al otro moviendo el cursos en la pantalla. El capitán escucho a los soldados y volteo a verlos.

-Arriesgue el culo al venir aquí, al menos quisiera saber que dice este correo-dijo el hombre y luego volteó a ver al capitán. Debajo de la máscara esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Sí, veamos que dice.-dijo acercándose para leer el mensaje. El soldado abrió el correo ante las risas y la curiosidad del grupo y el capitán se dio a la tarea de leer en voz alta el correo electrónico-Hola capitán, ¿Tubo un buen viaje desde Tokio hasta aquí?...-se detuvo al comprender las palabras que veía en la pantalla- Espero que sus hombres y usted estén listos para esto.

Un crujido metálico llamo la atención del capitán y los demás soldados quienes giraron. El capitán avanzó al frente del grupo. Iluminaron al coloso y en ese momento, el hombre sintió nuevamente que era observado por aquellos ojos inertes, vigilado. Todo se quedó en silencio por un instante que pareció eterno, una cuestión de segundos que acrecentó hasta el límite la tensión de loa hombres adiestrados ahí reunidos...

Y de repente se movió.

La cabeza del Evangelion se inclinó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que los brazos se levantaban produciendo un estruendoso sonido metálico. Loa militares retrocedieron mientras abrían fuego contra el colosal oponente que comenzaba a emerger del rojizo líquido, creando una lluvia del mismo al alzarse con tal brusquedad.

Lo miraron subir a la plataforma metálica en la que se encontraban. Debía erguirse para poder avanzar con dificultad por el área mientras que los militares emprendían una rápida huida.

El capitán volteo a ver al coloso detrás de el para ver a uno de sus hombres disparando con desesperación al Evangelion que lanzó un puñetazo que aplastó al soldado, dejando en el suelo un cráter repleto de sangre y materia orgánica machacada.

El hombre regreso su vista al frente viendo la entrada a la bodega a pocos metros. Atravesó esta junto con la mayoría de los soldados, sin embargo el último de estos fue aplastado por la palma abierta del Evangelion. Uno de los soldados accionó los cerrojos de la puerta para cerrarla mientras el capitán veía a través de los cristales de la máscara anti gas al soldado lanzar sus últimos gritos de terror y sufrimiento mientras la mano del Evangelion se cerraba aplastando al soldado, salpicando algo de sangre que logro cruzar la puerta antes de cerrarse.

Uno de los soldados, tirado en el suelo y medio bañado de la sangre se retiró la máscara de la cara y vomito. El capitán se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y luego presiono el audífono en su oído.

-Hubo complicaciones graves...

-_Lo vimos todo capitán, salgan de ahí cuanto antes-_le informó el coronel y el capitán, veía fijamente la puerta metálica.

-¿Por qué? Estamos seguros aquí, ¿O n...?-un fuerte estruendo le impidió hablar y en el techo vio las lámparas parpadear y los potentes ruidos repetirse.

-_Salgan de ahí capitán_-repitió el coronel y los hombres no perdieron más tiempo y corrieron por el mismo vestíbulo por el que habían llegado. Subieron al elevador de carga y de inmediato este se cerró y comenzó a subir.

El capitán y sus hombres escucharon loa ruidos del temible coloso al seguir avanzando por la ex base de NERV. El hombre recargado en la pared seguía viendo en su mente a los soldados caídos y aquellas crueles muertes que habían tenido, sin dejar de culparse y al mismo tiempo agradecer el que fueran ellos y no el. "qué asco de sentimiento" pensaba mientras el elevador energía en medio de un terreno árido.

A los alrededores había varias grúas gigantescas y torres metálicas que sostenían lámparas que iluminaban el terreno, y transitando por esta, multitudes de soldados iban de un lado para otro cargando todas armas de grandes calibres. Varios vehículos militares se encontraban cerca también. Jeeps, tanques y hasta helicópteros hunter estaban esparcidos entre las grúas y torres.

El capitán del equipo avanzo abriéndose paso por entre las personas que se acercaban a los soldados quienes lucían devastados.

-El lugar es una zona de peligro-indico el capitán mientras se retiraba la máscara anti gas y el casco, revelando una sudada cabellera negra al igual que su rostro-para este momento todas las puertas deben estar selladas, esperaremos indicaciones de los altos mandos. Que sus hombres estén preparados-termino por decir sin dejar de caminar hasta llegar al campamento dispuesto para los soldados a una considerable distancia de la plataforma que suponía la única entrada a la base.

-A la orden-dijo el militar saludando como era debido-capitán Suzuhara.-dicho esto se marchó. Dejando a un Toji Suzuhara solo en una de las tiendas. Agotado y frustrado por las emociones.

Toji tomo asiento y busco entre su chaqueta una pequeña licorera plateada de la cual bebió un gran trago de ron. Sintió el líquido ardiente deslizarse por su garganta y esto lo devolvió a la realidad. Seguía vivo, y eso solo significaba una cosa: un mañana en el cual poder volver a arriesgar su vida por el bienestar de su hermana. Y por otro lado, una oportunidad más de decirle a Hikari cuanto la amaba y significaba para él.

Sonrió liberado del peso de la culpa cuando escucho por el audífono la voz del coronel con notable alteración.

_-¡Toji! No ha terminado, los sistemas de seguridad fueron violados, ¡El Evangelion...!-_un estruendoso ruido sofoco la voz del coronel, y al mismo tiempo el capitán Suzuhara se levantó de su asiento y dirigió su atención al lugar del cual provino el sonido.

El Eva emergía de la base subterránea ante las miradas llenas de pánico de los presentes quienes observaban al coloso ponerse de pie sobre la tierra. Las luces iluminaron por completo al gigante recubierto de metal mientras este lanzaba un fuerte rugido. Los militares no perdieron más tiempo y dispararon con todo al Evangelion que recibía el impacto de las balas calibre 55 sin el menor daño por parte de estas. Varios soldados trepados en las grúas dispararon con bazookas al gigante creando múltiples explosiones al mismo tiempo y levantando una nube de humo densa.

El gigante enfurecido arremetió con manotazos contra las grúas y con pasos torpes avanzo en el terreno despejado aplastando vehículos y soldados en tierra.

Los tanques de inmediato abrieron fuego contra el Evangelion con potentes cañonazos. Los soldados más cercanos observaron como las explosiones sucedían antes de que las cargas explosivas chocaran contra la armadura del Evangelion.

-Las armas convencionales no sirven-dijo al mismo el capitán Suzuhara mientras buscaba entre las tiendas hasta que encontró una gran caja de madera.

Sujeto a un joven soldado que pasaba por ahí y le indico que lo ayudara. Entre los dos abrieron la caja de madera y de esta sacaron una especie de cañón. Entre ambos lo empujaron hasta salir del laberinto de tiendas de campaña y lonas levantadas que constituían el campamento y pudieron ver muy de cerca al Evangelion que comenzó a arremeter contra los tanques. Aplastándolos con las palmas de sus manos, levantándolos y destrozándolos a mordidas o simplemente pisándolos sin el menor reparo.

Toji preparo el cañón de partículas y a él se unió toda una alineación de jeeps que cargaban en la parte trasera cañones parecidos al sujo y ametralladoras gatling.

-¡Fuego!-exclamó el capitán y todos al mismo tiempo dispararon a la bestia. Los proyectiles luminosos de los cañones especiales se abrieron paso por el espacio disponible y al llegar a la barrera invisible del enemigo atravesaron esta y siguieron su curso hasta llegar al cuerpo del Eva causando ligeros daños en este, pero sumados al resto de disparos, crearon un poderoso ataque.

El Evangelion sintió los disparos y por causa de estos mismos se dobló ligeramente.

-Logramos atravesar el escudo del Eva, no pierdan de vista el punto debilitado del enemigo-dijo Toji mientras el combate seguía su curso.

El Evangelion volvió a erguirse y se aproximó a los soldados. Toji lo vio acercándose y retrocedió de inmediato jalando al soldado que estaba a su lado.

-¡Retírense!-exclamó pero el entregó grupo de militares permaneció impasible disparando contra el gigante mientras este rugía a la par que aplastaba y destrozaba los vehículos junto con sus ocupantes.

El capitán Suzuhara se tiró al suelo al escuchar detrás de él la explosión, de uno de los jeeps y al voltear pudo ver el vehículo envuelto en llamas como otros tantos parecidos. Y en medio de las llamaradas que iluminaban la noche funesta, el gigante Evangelion de negro y blanco rugía frenético y extasiado por la destrucción causada. Un par de helicópteros seguía atacando al enemigo, disparando misiles que impactaban con el escudo AT del Eva y estallaban sin producirle daño alguno. El coloso atrapó en pleno vuelo a uno de los helicópteros con una mano. Lo aplastó cerrando la mano y luego lo dejo caer mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro vehículo militar aéreo.

Toji miró como a unos cuantos metros de él caía el helicóptero hunter. Estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado los últimos gritos de horror y dolor de los tripulantes del mismo, mientras que levantaba la vista para volver a ver al Evangelion en medio de toda la destrucción provocada. El capitán apretó los puños lleno de impotencia. No era capaz de hacer mucho, mejor dicho todo lo que era capaz de hacer ya lo había hecho y de nada le había funcionado. Y mientras pensaba eso sin meditarlo muy bien tomo una de las granadas que cargaba y la arrojo tan lejos como pudo esperando que la explosión por lo menos alcanzara a golpear el escudo.

El gigante Evangelion detecto las explosiones aunque ninguna de ellas logro causarle un daño real. Vio a Toji haciéndole frente y se dispuso a aplastar al único soldado aun en pie cuando otra explosión detrás de él llamó su atención. Al darse la vuelta el gigante noto la presencia de otro par de soldados, al otro extremo del campo con un lanzamisiles. El par de sujetos recargo el arma y disparo nuevamente. Toji noto aquello y como el Eva se alejaba de el para ir por los otros dos soldados.

-Mierda, que idiotas-dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada algo útil para atacar-¿Dónde demonios están los refuerzos?-grito por el comunicador en su oído sin la esperanza de recibir alguna respuesta alentadora.

-Un par de jets caza vienen en camino capitán-escuchó y para su sorpresa era más de lo que podía pedir. Sin embargo su momento de esperanza se vio truncado por el hecho de recordar a los soldados en peligro de muerte.

Dirigió su atención al lugar donde estaban los últimos dos militares aparte de él y el chico que lo acompañaba y miro al Evangelion posar su pie sobre ellos.

El capitán lanzo un sonoro grito furioso y frustrado. Se giró para ver a una buena distancia un Jeep destartalado y corrió hacia él. En este se encontraba oculto el joven soldado, y junto a él había un lanza misiles. Lo tomo con una mano y con la otra un misil de color verde oscuro. Preparo la carga explosiva y después apunto desde lejos al Evangelion.

-Señor, eso no servirá de nada-le dijo el soldado, pero Toji seguía haciendo lo suyo.

-Lo sé, pero si he de morir será peleando-dijo mientras veía al Evangelion girarse hacia donde estaban ellos-será mejor que te bajas chico-le dijo el capitán dirigiéndole una sonrisa-la explosión no le hará nada pero centrara su atención en mí, los refuerzos ya vienen, quizá podrías sobrevivir-le dijo mientras volvía a apuntar al Evangelion y veía como este estaba cerca del helicóptero que había derribado poco antes. Una idea fugas paso por su mente cuando vio uno de los pies del Eva pisar frente al vehículo aéreo y disparo el misil-o quizá ambos vivamos-pensó mientras el misil viajaba a gran velocidad e impactaba con el helicóptero hunter.

La explosión resultante, a tan corta distancia del Evangelion y en un punto que le hiso perder el equilibrio, sirvió para detener su avance por un instante. Toji miraba al Evangelion de rodillas y con las enormes palmas apoyadas en el suelo y por primera vez en toda la noche pudo sentir dentro de sí que aquel monstruo aparentemente inmortal era en realidad una criatura frágil. En ese momento lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz del coronel.

-¡Capitán, los cazas están a punto de atacar, le sugiero apartarse lo más posible!-le dijo y el joven militar no perdió tiempo y se giró empujando a su acompañante para emprender una retirada.

La noche no le permitía ver prácticamente nada pero logro escuchar el silbido en el viento que indicaba que se acercaban los cazas, levanto la vista aunque sin poder verlos, pero por ello tampoco logro ver que el camino se volvía muy empinado de repente y resbaló por este llevándose consigo al soldado. Rodaron colina abajo hasta chocar con un tronco del cual se sujetaron. Toji trato de orientarse y levanto la vista para distinguir algo. Lo único que alcanzo a percibir fue el sonido silbante de algunos objetos que de inmediato identifico como misiles y el fuerte estruendo que estos provocaron al caer e impactar en la tierra, justo en la posición donde se encontraba el Evangelion. La explosión resultante levanto una intensa llamarada, cuyo calor pudo sentir incluso el capitán, al igual que el resplandor que por una fracción de segundo convirtió a la noche en día. Y después un profundo silencio se levantó en el ambiente.

Toji se puso de pie y subió con dificultad la cuesta hasta llegar a la parte plana del terreno. Miro los restos de lo que antes era una pequeña base militar supuestamente muy bien armada y preparada para combatir lo que fuera. En el centro del terreno se encontraba el cadáver del Evangelion. Un esqueleto metálico recubriendo lo que parecía ser carne chamuscada y destrozada. Aquel terrible gigante ahora era solo un cuerpo destrozado, inerte sobre la tierra. Toji sonrío complacido.

_-Esperando confirmación visual-_escucho decir a uno de los pilotos de los caza-_el objetivo fue eliminado señor, el misil Phantom funciono como esperábamos-_Toji se sintió tranquilo.

-Termino-susurro siendo escuchado por el coronel y el resto del equipo que monitoreaban a distancia la misión. Todos se sintieron tranquilos en ese momento, había pasado todo, se había impedido una crisis.

O eso pensaba en realidad…

Toji escucho en ese momento un estruendo metálico, como de algo o alguien derribando un muro, o abriendo una puerta. Dirigió su atención a donde el cuerpo se encontraba y detecto movimiento. El movimiento de otro gigante. Vio a este de inmediato, y luego a él se le unieron otros dos. El primer Evangelion en emerger se elevó en el cielo y lo siguieron los otros dos.

-_No puede ser, coronel, han emergido otros tres objetivos…ahora son cinco, dios-_cada Evangelion emergía y despegaba volando en la oscuridad de la noche. Uno de ellos alcanzo en pleno vuelo uno de los cazas y lo destrozo mientras seguía alejándose del ligar.

-_¿Que está pasando? ¿Cuántos nuevos enemigos hay?-_pregunto desesperado el coronel. Toji miró como el último Eva del grupo despegaba y se marchaba siguiendo al resto. El joven capitán se dejó caer en la tierra mientras informaba a todos de lo sucedido.

-Todos los Evangelion restantes, los otros catorce, salieron y se dirigen al sur.-dijo sin mucha importancia.-Estamos jodidos-agrego mientras se recostaba y miraba el cielo nocturno.

-_Capitán Suzuhara, un vehículo va en este momento a su posición para recogerlo y llevarlo al aeropuerto._

-Entendido coronel… ¿Que se supone que haremos?-pregunto el hombre y un prolongado silencio se produjo.

-Contra atacar-fue la única respuesta del coronel.

En otro punto del planeta, en una sala de operaciones, un gran grupo de militares terminaban de escuchar lo referente a la misión en estados unidos. El pánico se había hecho presente poco antes, justo cuando las risas y festejos se apagaron al escuchar como uno de los cazas era destruido.

-Catorce de esos monstruos-susurro uno de los militares.

-Estamos más que jodidos, no tenemos las armas para combatirlos.-agrego otro militar mientras los cuchicheos se hacían cada vez más altos convirtiéndose en una histeria colectiva.

Solo uno de aquellos militares permanecía relativamente tranquilo mientras veía en los monitores las imágenes satelitales que se había logrado obtener. En otra pantalla había un mapa del continente americano donde aparecían los catorce Evangelions representados por pequeños puntos luminosos. Avanzaban con dirección al sur, quien sabe por qué y para que, como fuera, aquel joven militar de cabello castaño y lentes sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

Se levantó de su silla y se alejó del grupo que lo miro con curiosidad.

-Coronel Aida, ¿A dónde va?-preguntó uno de los hombres de traje mientras un teniente se ponía al lado del coronel.

-Bueno, no podemos pasarnos toda la vida aquí quejándonos de cuan jodidos estamos, hay que hacer algo.-dijo y se marchó sin dar mayores explicaciones.

El coronel Kensuke Aida y el teniente que le servía de guardaespaldas abandonaron la sala y caminaron por un extenso corredor repleto de puertas y con varias personas acarreadas de un lado para otro. Kensuke no prestaba atención a prácticamente nada mientras en su mente trataba de crear una estrategia para poder poner en marcha lo que él consideraba lo único que podía parar el infierno que estaba por desatarse. Con el paso de los años, y tras el encubierto tercer impacto, Kensuke nunca abandono su interés por ser militar aunque si su manera de ver a NERV y los Evangelions, por eso mismo al crecer y comenzar una vida como militar su principal propósito era evitar que pasara algo como lo que justamente en ese momento estaba pasando.

Aquel joven coronel había llegado hasta ese puesto gracias a sus conocimientos sobre NERV y los Evas, lo que le otorgaba una cierta reputación y un estatus por el cual era bastante respetado por algunas personas, aunque por otro lado, ese mismo conocimiento y cercanía con aquellos sucesos era lo que lo volvía un bicho raro y alguien de quienes muchos desconfiaban y preferían mantener muy bien vigilado.

-Contacta a nuestros aliados en estados unidos, diles que informen al capitán Suzuhara de que debe alcanzarme en Londres.-le índico Kensuke al teniente

- ¿Londres, señor?

-Sí, ahí se reúne el consejo, seguramente estarán más que dispuestos de reunirse todos para conversar sobre la situación y buscar una posible solución a este problema.

-¿Usted tiene ya algo en mente?-se atrevió a preguntar al coronel mientras este llamaba el ascensor. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y el coronel entro al elevador. Cuando el teniente estaba por hacer lo mismo, Kensuke lo detuvo extendiendo su mano.

-Lo siento muchacho, es información clasificada.-le dijo mientras presionaba el botón de "planta baja" del ascensor.

-¿Al menos puede decirme si su plan funcionara?-preguntó antes de que las puertas comenzaran a cerrarse, el coronel sonrió mientras el metal se interponía entre ambos.

-Esto debe funcionar.

**C'EST LA MORT**

* * *

><p>El nombre de este FanFic esta inspirado en el nombre de una cansion de El Canserbero, quien acaba de fallecer la madrugada de este martes 20 de enero del 2015, y pese a las circunstancias de su muetre, este artista es una persona cuyo trabajo dejó una importante hueya en mi, así que...por este motivo quisiera que este trabajo fuera una especie de tributo a el, a quien por desgracia no pude conocer y solo tuve la oportunidad de escucharlo en vivo en una ocasion.<p>

_Dedicado a la memoria de Tyrone Gonzales, tu musica seguira viva, y seguira dandome cosas en que pensar._

Este es mi primer FanFic de la serie Evangelion, la cual disfrute mucho, y espero que el tiempo que invirtieron en leer este capitulo resultara grato, de igual forma espero contar con su presencia la proxima, y espero poder leer comentarios al respecto de esta obra.

Paz y amor mi gente.


End file.
